The proposed research will: (1) investigate age differences in the structure of concepts underlying stereotypes of the elderly; (2) outline the relationship between stereotypes of the elderly and communication with elderly individuals; and (3) identify the activation cues for specific stereotypes of the elderly. 1. Age differences in the structure of concepts underlying stereotypes of the elderly. The relationship of age group (young, middle-aged, elderly) to stereotypes of the elderly will be investigated. It is expected that there will be some gross similarities among the stereotypes held by all three age groups, but that these similarities will be over-shadowed by differences in the structure of the concepts underlying the stereotypes held by the different age groups. 2. Relationship between stereotypes of the elderly and communication with the elderly. The ways in which stereotypes of the elderly affect communication behavior will be studied. It is hypothesized that negative stereotypes will be more likely to elicit patronizing speech than will be more pronounced with young than with middle-aged, and with middle-aged than with elderly informants. 3. Activation cues for specific stereotypes of the elderly. This project will examine the role of central traits and their related behaviors, physiognomic characteristics, and context in the activation of the stereotypes in interaction. It is hypothesized that the external cues (context and physiognomic) will be sufficient to activate negative stereotypes, whereas trait information will be required to activate positive stereotypes. In addition, the ways in which the activation cues interact with informant age, quality of contact with the elderly, and cognitive complexity will be examined. It is hypothesized that youth, low quality contact, and low cognitive complexity will be related to increased reliance on external cues, and, thus, a tendency to activate negative stereotypes, even in the presence of trait information which suggests a positive stereotype.